


This darkness mine

by Phantomxlegend



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Half shado Nico Au, Half shadow, Half shadow!Nico di angelo, I Tried, M/M, Nico and Will have a talk, a bit of angst, based off a tumblr au, kinda hurt/comfort, kinda neutral idk, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Nico and Will have a bit of a talk about Nico's new appearance.Based off of my friends Half Shadow!Nico di angelo AU
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	This darkness mine

**Author's Note:**

> So hi, I'm still alive yes. Just in a bit of a writing slump and my laptop is still funky. I tried so hard and I know I can do a lot better on this AU but I didn't know what to write for it. Uhhhh more information on the AU here: https://seaartz.tumblr.com/post/629273857751154688/adding-some-information-to-the-half-shadow-nico  
> Enjoy.

“Does it… does it hurt?” Will asked slowly, licking his lips. Nico sat in front of him, his legs crossed in front of himself. Nico’s eyes were downcast and Will tried his hardest not to stare at the shadowy skin on the right side of Nico’s body.

It took a long time for Nico to respond, “no…”

Will pressed his lips together in a thin line. Neither of them said anything for a long time.

“Say what’s on your mind, I already know,” Nico muttered, he twisted the hem of his shirt around his finger, “I know how I look.”

“It’s…” Will brushed his fingertips over the darkened skin, “I don’t think it looks bad.”

“I’m a monster, Will,” Nico’s voice shook, he didn’t seem to have the energy to pull away from Will’s touch, either that or he didn’t want to.

“No. No, you’re not,” Will furrowed his eyebrows, determination blazing in his eyes.

Nico made a rumble from the back of his throat, obviously about to disagree, “how can you see something like this and not think I’m a monster? Will, you’re either blind or stupid to not realize that.” 

Will pulled his hand away, “I’m not blind, I have very good eyesight mind you. Just because you look like—” Will cut himself off.

“Like what? Like a freak? A monster?” Tears started to well up in the corners of Nico’s eyes. The one on the right was murky, and any tears that formed dissipated into the air.

“No,” Will’s voice cracked, “just because you look like this doesn’t make you a monster.”

Nico clenched his jaw, “that’s not what anyone else thinks.”

“Who thinks that?” A wave of uncomfortable anger made its way into Will’s tone, “I need to know who these people are so I can correct them.”

“Don’t,” Nico wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Will sighed through his nose.

“I need you to know that I love you, Nico,” Will said, “this doesn’t change anything.”

Nico hesitated, “I love you too…” Will said nothing about the uncertainty in his voice. They fell into another uncomfortable silence that was broken by Nico shakily getting to his feet. He pulled the hood of his sweatshirt up so that it mostly hid his face.

“Where are you going?” Will asked, scrambling to his feet as well.

“I need some time alone, Will.”

Will started to reach out to Nico but stopped, he dropped his hand to his side.

“Of course,” Will nodded. 

Nico took Will’s hand carefully, Will’s hands were always warm. Nico’s felt like death. He looked the part at least.

“I’m sorry,” Nico whispered it so faintly, Will wasn’t sure that he had even said anything, or if it was just a draft.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“I shouldn’t have let this happen,” Nico dragged his fingers over the right side of his face, “this wouldn’t have happened if I was just a bit more careful.”

“I don’t think there’s any way to go back from this, but it’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Will promised, squeezing Nico’s hand, “the people that say you’re a monster, I’ll fight them.”

Nico managed the smallest of smiles, “no you won't. You don’t get into physical fights.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Will pressed his forehead against Nico’s, “If you need me you know where you can find me.”

“Of course.”

They pulled away and Nico was still feeling awful about his appearance, but at least he knew that Will wasn’t going anywhere. At least he knew that Will still loved him. That’s what mattered at the moment. Everyone else could go screw off. 

Nico pulled on the strings of his hoodie and left the infirmary, he’d probably go to his cabin and take a three-hour long nap.

**Author's Note:**

> HHhhh this took me way too long to write because I got distracted in the middle of it. It kinda sucks but whatever I'll try again with this AU later. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
